A Lifetime On The Hips
by Amaymon
Summary: Ciel is fat. Simple. But how do you confront a fat little rich Earl who has hunger-rage? What will Sebastian do? ...Rated M for the second half's explicit sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form. It all belongs to our new God Yana Toboso! (yeah, that's right Light Yagami! Yana's the God of the New World. not you XP)  
This is purely for the fans of the Manga and Anime adaption. ^_^**

Warning!  
This fic contains: Strong Language, Mild Sexual References/Themes, Mild Violence and Ideologically Sensitive Material.

This is a two part story. In part 2, there will be Strong Sexual Themes/Scenes and because they are both male, that means it will be Yaoi. Also known as BL, MalexMale; to be blunt, it's Homosexual.  
SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, DON'T EVEN BOTHER READING!

_ConCrit is ALWAYS welcomed. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive's Office, Lunch Time.

A soft knock came from the outside of the young Master's door. Immediately Ciel looked up from his work and granted them entrance. Of course it was Sebastian Michaelis, the Earl's ever-loyal butler. As soon as the man had entered the room, revealing a large silver tray on the cart he was pushing, Ciel stood and his face lit up like a little kid with candy! Well, this scenario wasn't far from that actually...

"What's for lunch today?" Ciel sat back in his chair, already tired from moving.

"For Today, young Master, I've prepared for you Gooseberry and Elderflower Parfait, Banoffi Pie, Lemon Curd, Chocolate Crème Brûlée, Pesche Al Forno, Ginger Soufflé and Marble Cheese Cake-"

"Oh stop! I'm drooling already! Just hurry up and serve me a slice of each, I'm starving!"

Sebastian looked at his Master concerned before sighing. "Y-yes, my Lord."

As Sebastian cut a piece of each for his Master and placed them on a plate, he couldn't help but sigh inwardly as he took note of how unfit his Master had become. _"I'm so not taking the blame for this!"_ the Demon butler thought.

Ciel awaited his lunch, fidgeting impatiently in his chair. Once the plate was placed down before him, rather than Ciel smiling and indirectly thanking his butler, Ciel's face dropped, his brows furrowing. He just stared at the plate for a moment before he cocked an eyebrow at Sebastian. Sebastian didn't say anything; he merely swallowed nervously standing beside him and waited for Ciel to continue.

"Sebastian..." Ciel picked up the fork and stabbed each of the desserts all in one go, collecting them all on the piece of shiny cutlery at once. He waved Sebastian over to him and motioned for him to drop to his level. Shoving the fork in front of Sebastian's view, Ciel angrily shouted, "What the fuck?"

"Is there a proble-"

Sebastian stopped, being silenced by the cold, cool hand of Ciel bitch slapping him.

"A problem? Oh no, there's no problem," Ciel dropped the fork, picking up the plate and throwing it across the room. The expensive china breaking and shattering into hundreds of pieces once it hit the wall. "I'm sitting here starving and you give me this much to eat! I asked for a slice, not a slither!"

"It would be the equivalent amount as to what you use to eat," Sebastian answered, challenging Ciel. "It's also what would be an amount that would be suitable for a healthy diet-"

"Diet! What the Hell are you talking about!"

Sebastian's face turned incredulous. Had his Master just suggested that he didn't even know he was overweight? A devilish smirk crept to his demonically handsome face. Ciel was about to slap him again but allowed his butler to speak first.

"This, my Lord," Sebastian poked his Master's stomach, "is what I'm talking about."

"Don't touch me, you weirdo!" Ciel swat Sebastian's hand away. "Now, just go and get me some actual slices of cake before I waste away!"

"No."

Ciel froze, turning back to his Demon. "What was that?" The young boy's voice was ice cold.

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"You don't need them. You're already unhealthy as it is. To put it simply, you're fat."

"I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned!"

"That's about as true as saying I love Grell–and you know that's not true."

A silence crept into the room and both Demon and Master had both run out of things to say, until Ciel tried to get out of his chair, failing as he got stuck between the armrests. Sebastian burst out laughing and Ciel blushed, getting irritated even more as he struggled to get out of the chair.

"H-here, take my hand, Mi-milord," Sebastian was still giggling, unable to keep a straight face whatsoever.

Ciel frowned whilst taking Sebastian's hand and getting pulled out of the chair. Sebastian was surprised how much strength he had to actually use! And to tease his Master, Sebastian kept making incoherent noises of struggling. Eventually he got Ciel unstuck from the chair, but he used that much force which made Ciel come flying at him. Sebastian was knocked back against the desk as Ciel landed on top of him.

"Oh, god!" the Demon groaned, "I didn't think your weight issue was this bad! You're crushing me!"

"Shut up!" Ciel cried and attempted to get off Sebastian.

Once Ciel was off his butler, Sebastian chuckled and moved closer to him, spinning him around and pinning Ciel against the table. "I was just kidding, my Lord, you don't weigh much, not nearly enough for a demon to be concerned about anyway...although your figure does need work. I shall be putting you on a diet from now on until you are back at a healthy weight. I'll also be your personal trainer for your new exercise regimen."

"Fuck you," Ciel glared at him.

"That, my Lord," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, "is only one of the exercises I have planned for you."


End file.
